


Gewgaws For The Girlfriend

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Sometimes my job takes me away Lauren.  I always come back though."





	Gewgaws For The Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Lauren smelled her before she saw or felt her. She actually wasn’t sure if she smelled her…it was probably a dream. Nancy was gone and it felt like forever until she was coming home. Lauren stirred a bit in her sleep; felt a warm kiss on her neck.

“Nancy.” She murmured, halfway between her dreams and the real world.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out. Well you can wear it out but I definitely hoped it would be more adventurous than this.”

“You're home.”

Lauren opened her eyes and pulled Nancy close for a passionate kiss. Nancy tried to get her arms around her; tried to maneuver herself under the covers. They were both lying crooked so it was next to impossible. Nancy needed to pull away to resituate. The pout on Lauren’s face when she did made the National Security Advisor smile.

“I’ll be right back baby.” She whispered.

Nancy didn’t bother to kick off her boots but she pulled the long sleeved Penn shirt over her head. She still wore blue jeans and a man’s tank top.

“Did you miss me?” Nancy asked.

“Terribly.”

Lauren held her closer, kissing her with more feeling. Nancy ran her fingers through her hair and stroked her face.

“I never thought you were coming home. One phone call in nine days sucked.”

“And to think, you didn’t even answer.”

“If I would have known you were calling I would have said to hell with the meeting.”

‘That would not have made Wolf Blitzer very happy. I missed you.”

Nancy had been gone for over a week. Last Thursday night she left from Andrews AFB and went straight to Manila. From there it was Japan, then west to Thailand. On Wednesday, there was a very long flight to Damascus, then Amman, and finally Jerusalem. The trip was exhausting but Nancy did manage to buy and send Lauren a gift from most of her locations.

Monday morning there were pink roses waiting for her at her CNN office. Lauren smiled, loving their fragrance and the note. I hope that our time apart will fly. See you soon. Always, Nancy. Tuesday, they delivered a small package. It was a jade bracelet and another note that read Kisses from Kyoto. Thinking of you from Thailand came on Wednesday afternoon, in the box with a red silk nightgown.

Lauren was excited all day Thursday...wondered what gift she would get that day. By three o’clock, there were no packages or notes delivered. The program director was sad and distracted during her meeting, which was probably why she didn’t notice her phone buzzing. She got Nancy’s message an hour later in her office; almost cried she was so upset. A few minutes later, her package arrived. A set of colorful, hand-woven scarves and a note that said Dying in Damascus to be closer to you.

Lauren didn’t work on Friday. She slept in, made breakfast and watched Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. It was drizzly all day so she stayed inside. She thought of exercising but passed it up to read a biography on Mary, Queen of Scots and taking a nap on her couch. As she sorted laundry, the doorbell rang. She knew what it was; rushed to answer.

“Not a good day to be making deliveries.” She said.

“It was worth it to see the smile on your face, pretty lady. You must have really been looking forward to this package.”

“Actually, I was. Where do I sign?”

“Right here.”

Lauren signed and grabbed the box. She told the guy to drive safely before disappearing into the house. In the kitchen, she used a small knife to cut the tape. Inside there were three beautiful glass bottles. She picked up the note, unable to stop smiling. Beautiful, but not as much as you. Love and affection, Nancy. Love…she was desperate to know how Nancy felt about her.

They had been together just over six months but they hadn’t said any words. Every moment they were together, Lauren waited with baited breath to hear something but she was always disappointed. The bottles were beautiful; Lauren put one in the kitchen window to catch the sun’s reflection. She would be back soon and Lauren would be able to properly thank her for her attentiveness.

On Saturday, Lauren went to the grocery store early and then did lunch and shopping with her friend Maggie. When she pulled into the driveway, she could see the package sitting on her table. Dodging raindrops, she dashed over to it. Her first instinct was to shake it but that might not be smart; it might be glass again. She went inside to the den to open the box, finding a wrapped gift inside and a small card first.

A piece of history for my beautiful little buff. I will be home to you soon. Thinking of you, Nancy. She tore the paper like a gleeful child and gasped. It was a first edition paperback of Elie Wiesel’s Night, signed by the author. She grabbed the phone, dialing Nancy’s personal cell phone. It rang five times before voicemail picked up. ‘Hey, it’s Nancy. Leave a message, OK?’

BEEP! “You're amazing, do you know that? Completely, utterly, wonderfully amazing. I wish you were here now so I could hold you, feel you, kiss you, and tell you how special you are. Being away from each other sucks. Hurry home soon boo boo. Bye.”

***

They were kissing, Lauren sighing as she felt Nancy’s hands on her. She had worn a tee shirt and panties to bed and it was for just that reason. She felt the touch across her stomach, her back, and her hips. It always made her shiver.

“God, I really missed you. It has been too many years since I've even had someone to miss.”

“How much did you miss me?” Lauren asked.

“What? Did you get my gifts? They were delivered on time, right?”

“I got them. Everyday I got something different; it was wonderful. A lot of thought must have gone into that Nancy.”

“I am quite the resourceful woman.” Nancy replied, stopping the flow of conversation for a few moments of kissing. “I have one more gift though. Wanna reach into my pocket for it.”

Lauren’s big blue eyes sparkled as she reached in. She felt the pendant, pulling it out.

“Oh God, this is beautiful. What is it?”

“A blue moonstone from Manila. UPS on a Sunday in a foreign country…what an experience. I figured it would just be easier to bring it to you. Do you like it?”

‘That’s a silly question; I love it. I loved everything. Nancy, you spent way too much money. That book alone…”

“You loved it?” Nancy asked, her finger on Lauren’s lips to quiet her.

“Yeah, but...”

“That’s all that matters. Money doesn’t matter to me. You matter to me.”

“Would it be unrealistic to say you can never leave me again?”

“In the context of my job, a little bit.” she smiled. “Sometimes my job takes me away Lauren. I always come back though.”

“To me?”

“Mmm hmm.” She stroked her face. “You know I…”

“Yes?” Lauren looked at her in anticipation.

“I'm really craving eggs.”

“What?”

“I'm hungry, but I'm sleepy too. Uh uh, the jetlag is definitely setting in. It was a long flight and I didn’t sleep well. More shit from State and we weren’t even home yet. Doug and I spent most of our time on the phone.”

“Well, you can sleep now. I will hold you. Then when you wake up, I will make you eggs and coffee. And then…”

“Mmm, don’t tell me. I want to be surprised.”

Nancy kissed her, settling into her arms. 

“You don’t mind my boots in the bed, do you babe? I'm too tired to take them off.”

“You are so cute. I care much more about the woman attached to the boots. Just rest and let me hold onto you.”

“Its good to be home.” Nancy murmured as she let the sleep take over.

Lauren sighed contently, stroking Nancy’s hair. It would be a while before she let the National Security Advisor out of her arms. Sometimes the separations were agonizing, but the reunions always joyous.

“Sweet dreams.” She kissed Nancy’s forehead.

***


End file.
